A Change of Heart
by slowqmon
Summary: Ken is still evil and trying to take over the digital world. But someone steps into his life and perhaps change his heart. Who you ask? Kari! BTW, this is an edit with the chaptering system. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm sorry for putting this into parts but I really want to put this up to see if people like it. If you do, I'll continue. So read, enjoy and review.

****

A Change of Heart Part 1

By: slowqmon

"Ken," Wormmon asked kindly, "are you ever going to return home? Don't you miss your parents?"

The Digimon Emperor was busy planning his next move but being bothered by Wormmon, his anger risen. "How many time do I have to tell you?" He yelled at his useless servant. "Always call me master!"

Wormmon covered his head with his tiny arms afraid of being hit. The hit never came though. Wormmon carefully moved his hands away from a protective position. "Ken, what are you doing that you don't have time to hit me?"

"Nothing that is of your concern." Ken pushed Wormmon away. A beep on Ken's digivice sounded. "So, they're all back." Ken smiled evilly. "Time to put my plan to action." Wormmon followed his master out of the room.

Deep in a white forest, the digi-destined with their digimon appeared from the TV set.

"Out of all the places, Ken just have to put a spire in the coldest place in the digi-world." Davis complained while wrapping his hands around him trying to warm him up.

"Too bad Joe isn't here to provide us with those hand warmers again." Yolei whined and looked around.

Not only was it snowing, all the ground and trees around them was covered in it. The temperature was well below zero.

"You cold Kari?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Kari replied. "I'll be fine though."

The brightest idea hit Davis. "Here Kari," He said as he took off his jacket, "you can wear this to keep you warm." Kari smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Davis, you're so kind." Kari put on the jacket and Davis laughed and blushed.

"No problem." Davis replied.

'Stupid!' TK cursed in his mind. 'Why didn't I bring a coat!'

"SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!" A Frigimon shot and froze the TV set. The kids and their digimon all turned around. The ground started to shake and Megaseadramon rammed through the ice water and appeared.

"THUNDER JAVELIN!" The bolt of lightning from Megaseadramon's horn blew the TV set apart.

"Oh no!" Yolei screamed. "They blew up the gate. We can't go back now."

"That's right!" The Digimon Emperor exclaimed while riding on an Airdramon. "No escaping now. Time to meet your doom."

"In you dreams Ken." Davis shouted out and took out his D3 quickly. "Veemon!"

"I don't think so." Ken shouted back. "Megaseadramon! Freeze them all!"

Megaseadramon turned to the five digimon and took aim. "MEGA ICE BLAST!" This cold blast hit all five digimon and turned them into frozen ice statues.

"Oh no!" All the digi-destined cried. All the Digimon Emperor could do was laugh. "Well, well, well. Looks like your pathetic digimon has fallen." The Emperor said while getting off his slave digimon. "Just make this easy on yourself and surrender."

"It's not over yet Ken!" Davis charged at Ken and tried to tackle him. Ken grinned as Airdramon whipped Davis aside with his tail. Davis flew back and slid across the snow. Cuts and bruises were all over his body by the time he stopped.

"Davis!" Everyone cried out and ran over to help him. TK being brave as well, charged at the emperor but was also smacked aside by Megaseadramon. Megaseadramon, being stronger than Airdramon, inflicted more injuries onto TK. TK flew back as well and landed in the snow. Spots of red blood now covered the once white snow.

"TK!" Kari cried out and ran over to help him. Tears that fell from Kari's eyes turned into ice as they hit the ground.

"Kari…" TK spoke softly. TK barely had enough energy in him to talk. "Run away Kari."

"Not without you." Kari replied.

"Anyone else care to challenge me?" Ken said coldly. "If you do, you'll end up like those two fools lying on the ground."

Deep down inside Kari, she knew they couldn't win. The only thing they could do was run, but she would never leave TK or Davis behind. Suddenly, a pink beam of light from the sky shined down on Kari. The beam got thicker and thicker by the second.

"What the…" The Digimon Emperor was speechless. The light surrounded all the digi-destined and their digimon. Immediately, the light transported everyone but Kari back to the real world.

"How the…" Again, the Digimon Emperor didn't know what to say. He saw Kari standing there with her eyes closed. Kari slowly opened her eyes. Seeing that everyone else was brought to safety, she was satisfied. Transporting everyone back used up all of her energy and she fell onto the ground barely conscious.

Wormmon was just as surprised as Ken was. "Well, looks like they got away again." Ken responded to his defeat. Ken turned around and motioned Airdramon to leave. 

"Are you just going to leave Kari there?" Wormmon protested. Ken stopped his steps and turned around to eye Kari. She was lying on the ground being covered with more snow every second. "If you just leave her there, she might die." Wormmon continued.

"So?" Ken yelled, "They deserve it! For all the troubles they put me through, they deserve to die!"

"Look Ken," Wormmon protested again, "Davis is the one that caused all your troubles, Kari didn't do anything."

Ken hesitated. He has never killed anyone before. 'Even if Kari did put me through all this trouble of taking over the digital world,' Ken pondered, 'she doesn't deserve this.' He turned and walked over to Kari's body. He kneeled down to see if Kari was all right. He then picked Kari up and started to carry her back. The camera that was strapped around Kari fell into the snow.

"Why are you trying to save me?" Kari opened her eyes slowly and spoke quietly. She didn't have much energy in her.

"Be quiet." Ken spoke back. "If I don't save you who will?"

"TK or Davis will. I'm sure of it." Kari whispered softly.

"Those two fools are probably being rushed into the hospital by now." Ken replied coldly. "It's what you get for fighting with me."

"So am I!" Kari coughed out.

"Save your strength Kari. I'm only doing this because it pains me to see you dying back there."

Kari was speechless. She had never seen Ken act so kind before. Seeing that she couldn't do anything else, she just closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Although Kari transported TK, Davis, Yolei, and Cody back to the real world, she was still stuck in the digital world. Everyone but Kari landed in the computer room in their school. "How did we get here?" Davis asked.

"Davis!" Yolei yelled surprising everyone. "You're all right!"

"It's a miracle." Cody was just as surprised as Yolei. "TK is completely healed too. So is our digimon!"

"But where's Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"She must still be in the digital world." Cody replied.

"WHAT!?!?" TK screamed. "I'm going back to save her."

"You can't, the gate was destroyed remember?" Yolei replied.

"Then find the gate closest to her." Davis added.

Yolei nodded and turned to the computer. She pressed some buttons. "This isn't good. The closest gate is about a 3 hour trip." She said in dismay.

"I don't care." TK replied. "I'm going to save her."

"And we're all going this time." Cody said.

Everyone nodded and held up their D3's. Immediately, the digi-destined and their digimon were all back to the digital world.

"Come on." Yolei said and pointed to forward. "Kari should be in this direction." They all nodded and headed off.

In the Digimon Emperor's hideout, Kari was sleeping well. She woke up, yawned and opened her eyes in surprise.

"Am I still dreaming?" She thought aloud. Kari remembered that they were fighting Ken and they lost. Fortunately, everyone was brought to safety except her. Instead, Ken saved her.

"Where am I?" She asked pointlessly.

An answer came though. "You're in my castle, sleeping in my bed." A voice said.

"Ken!" Kari sternly replied.

"Not to mention you're about to drink my hot chocolate." Ken handed Kari a mug of hot chocolate.

"Humph!" Kari refused quickly and turned her head around. She noticed that she lost her camera.

"My camera!" Kari screamed out. "You thief! Where did it go?"

"I'll tell you once you drink this hot chocolate. It'll make you feel better." Ken replied. Kari still rejected Ken's offer.

Ken didn't say anything but held the mug steadily. Wormmon strolled into the room and saw what was happening.

"Oh come on Kari." Wormmon said and Kari turned around. "You've been out in the cold. If Ken didn't save you, you would still be out there."

Ken looked at Wormmon annoyed. "Do I have to remind you again?" Ken shouted. "Always call me ma…"

But before Ken could finish his sentence, Kari snatched the mug from Ken's hand and drank it. "You shouldn't be so hard on him." Kari said after finishing her drink.

Ken huffed. "And I don't need you to tell me what to do." He replied coldly. Ken turned around and walked out.

"Is he always like this?" Kari asked Wormmon.

"Unfortunately." Wormmon turned to face Kari. "I wish he was like when I first met him."

"How did you meet Ken?" Kari questioned.

"Well, it was like this…" Wormmon explained everything.

Davis, TK, Yolei, Cody, with their fellow Digimon were busy looking for Kari.

"Kari!" Everyone shouted around. "Where are you?"

Everyone looked around to see white trees and snow only. "We're so close!" TK exclaimed. "But I don't see her."

Everyone looked around more. They didn't find Kari but instead, found the Digimon Emperor wiping snow off of Kari's camera and checking to see if it still works.

"KEN!" Davis shouted the second he saw him. "What did you do with Kari?"

"What makes you think that I took her?" Ken countered.

"You're holding her camera." Gatomon pointed at the camera. "What did you do to her?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ken looked up now.

"This!" TK shouted at him then turned to Patamon. "Patamon!"

Patamon knew the drill. The others followed suit.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…SHURIMON! THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!"

"ARMIDILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"

"Don't worry Gatomon." Flamedramon said while firing up his attack. Gatomon couldn't digivolve because Kari wasn't there. "We'll save some for you. FIRE ROCKET!"

The fire blasts flew towards Ken. Ken used his cape to protect him. He could still feel the heat though.

"All together!" Davis shouted.

"AQUEOUS BEAM!" Pegasusmon shouted and fired a triangular beam out at Ken.

"DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon took the weapon from his back and threw it directly at the evil emperor.

"GOLD RUSH!" The drill from Digmon shot directly at Ken as well.

All three attacks were a direct hit on the already lit cape. The explosion forced Ken to fly back and his glasses fell, but he held the camera tightly. For the first time in his life, Ken was bleeding.

Ken got up slowly. "Is that all you got?" Ken picked up his glasses and a white wave passed it. The ground rumbled and Megaseadramon was back from the sea again.

Flamedramon looked up and said sharply, "This time Megaseadramon, the loser will be you! FIRE ROCKET!"

"STAR SHOWER!"

"DOUBLE STARS!"

"GOLD RUSH!"

The four attacks hit directly at the Dark Spiral. The spiral couldn't withstand the power of the attacks and it shattered. Megaseadramon swam away now that he wasn't under the Digimon Emperor's control.

"All right!" Davis shouted. "We won! Now back to busine… Huh?" Davis looked around but Ken wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?"

"Don't worry." TK put his hand on Davis' shoulder. "He couldn't have gone far. We injured him pretty badly. We can follow his footsteps."

Davis looked forward and noticed that Ken ran back to his hiding place. "Come on, let's follow him." Davis waved at everybody. Everyone nodded in agreement and the digimon returned to their rookie forms.

"And that's how Ken and I met." Wormmon concluded.

"Wow." Kari was surprised. She could've never guessed that Ken was so kind when he was younger. "I never knew."

"But now it seems like Ken has changed, for the worst." Wormmon added.

"I wish I could change him again…" Kari replied. "For the better of course."

Wormmon put a little smile on. "I think you already have." Kari looked confused. "When Ken turned evil, I haven't seen him care for someone for a long time now. I think you are already affecting hi…" Wormmon couldn't finish his sentence, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"It's Ken." Wormmon replied. "He's in trouble."

Both Wormmon and Kari could hear footsteps coming through the door. Ken staggered into the room, he was bleeding.

"Ken!" Wormmon ran towards him worrying.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked walking up to him as well.

"I'm fine." Ken replied abruptly. He tried to stand up straight but couldn't. He just fell down and shut his eyes suddenly.

"KEN!" Wormmon yelled.

Kari checked to see if Ken was still breathing. Luckily, Ken was only unconscious. "He'll be okay Wormmon. He's probably just tired from fighting with the others."

"Your friends aren't that nice." Wormmon explained.

Kari found that ironic that Wormmon, a servant of the Digimon Emperor, would be saying that. "Oh well," Kari still chuckled a little, "let's get him to the bed."

Kari picked him up. Out of Ken's hand, Kari's camera dropped. Kari handed Ken to Wormmon and picked up her camera.

'He got injured for this?' She thought. 'He really does care for me.' Kari smiled and held onto the camera tightly.

"Kari!" Wormmon interrupted Kari's thoughts. "A little help here."

Wormmon was having trouble carrying Ken. Kari wrapped the camera around her neck and helped Wormmon out. "I think your right." Kari said while putting Ken onto his bed. "I really think that Ken is changing again, for the better."

OK. That's part one done. Sorry there isn't that much romance stuff in here but there will be in due time. A few question that you can answer in the review: 1) Is Aqueous Beam Pegasusmon's attack? I know it sounds something like that but I'm not sure if that is exactly it. 2) I didn't really explain Ken's history really well because I know nothing about it. I'm not even sure if he was really nice. If anyone knows for sure, tell me. 3) You answer this after any story. Is this good? Time for you to review.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Thank you all for reviewing part 1 of this story. Here's part 2, the conclusion of it. So read, enjoy, and review!

****

A Change of Heart Part 2

By: slowqmon

Kari tucked Ken in bed and pulled a blanket over him. "Hey Wormmon, show me where the kitchen is so I can prepare something for Ken." She said.

"Ok then." Wormmon replied and showed her the directions. "Do you think Ken will be all right?"

"He'll be okay." Kari cheered Wormmon up.

"I hope so." Wormmon and Kari entered the kitchen. "This is where Ken gets all his food from." The room was gigantic as Kari looked around. There were many utensils lying around in the sink not washed. Ken never had time cleaning up everything he did as he was too busy taking over the digital world.

"Thanks Wormmon." Kari said. "You go back to watch over Ken. I'll be there shortly." Wormmon nodded and left Kari.

Kari looked around to see if she could make something good for Ken to eat. She smiled as she looked into the refrigerator and found the perfect meal for him. She took the food out and started preparing. 'Now its my chance to take care of him.' Kari thought and smiled because of it. 'And maybe change his heart.'

"Davis!" Yolei yelled at him. "TK! Slow down!"

Davis and TK were running much faster than Yolei and Cody. They were trying to keep up.

"Come on you guys!" Davis yelled back. "Kick it up! If we don't get to Kari in time, Ken might do something to hurt her."

"We can't run as fast as you two can." Cody explained.

"Doesn't matter." TK stopped and spoke up. "We have no where to run to anymore."

"Huh?" Davis looked confused as he stopped as well. "What are you talking about TB?"

"Ken's tracks disappeared." TK explained. "He must have flew away."

"In that case, let's fly too." Patamon remarked.

TK smiled. "OK!"

"But I can't fly." Veemon pointed out.

"Don't worry. You and Davis can ride with me and Hawkmon while Cody, Gatomon, and Armadillomon can ride with TK and Patamon." Yolei suggested.

"Great idea." Cody replied. "That way, we can find the Digimon Emperor faster."

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

"All aboard!" Pegasusmon said while Cody, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and TK jumped on.

"Let's fly!" Halsemon exclaimed while Davis, Veemon, and Yolei climbed on.

Pegasusmon and Halsemon flew up into the air with everyone on their backs. "Which direction should we head in?" TK asked.

"Since the Digimon Emperor's tracks points to that direction." Yolei pointed out. "Then we should go that way too."

"Let's go Pegasusmon." TK yelled out.

Kari carried a tray with a few dishes on it as she walked back to where Ken was resting. "You're back." Wormmon stated. "And with food as well I see."

"Yep." Kari replied. "How's Ken doing?"

"He's okay I think." Wormmon said starring at the food Kari made, just begging for a taste.

Kari chuckled. "Ok Wormmon, you can have some of this." Kari took the chopsticks and grabbed a piece of meat. Wormmon opened his mouth and Kari fed the food to him. Kari chuckled again. "So, what do you think?"

Wormmon chewed the meat up and swallowed. "This is the best thing I've tasted in my life Kari. What is it?"

"Its chicken." Kari replied.

"Ken never feeds me anything so I always have to scrounge for food myself."

"Oh, you poor thing." Kari said as he took another piece of chicken and fed it to Wormmon.

Wormmon chewed and swallowed the food again. He looked at Ken. "I think he might be getting up."

"Really?" Kari was thrilled to hear that. "Let me see."

Ken was really waking up. His vision was a little blurry while he opened his eyes but it eventually became clearer. "Am I in heaven?" He asked.

"Why would you think that?" Kari questioned.

"I woke up seeing a angel" Ken's tone was question like.

Kari blushed but Ken realized his mistake and got up quickly. "That's not what I mea… OUCH!" Ken's injuries were still showing from the pain he experienced and he was forced to lie back down.

"Ken!" Kari immediately helped him down. "You really should take it easy on yourself."

"That's right Ken." Wormmon suggested as well. "Listen to Kari."

"Call me master or else I will…" Ken yelled.

"Or else you'll what?" Kari was mad because Ken was treating Wormmon badly.

"Oh nevermind. He'll never listen anyway."

Kari winked to Wormmon and he smiled. She picked up a bowl with something in it.

"What is that?" Ken asked.

"Its medicine." Kari replied. "It'll allow your wounds to heal faster."

"I already said I'm fine."

"Oh really?" Kari smirked.

"Yes really."

Kari patted hard on Ken's wound. "OUCH!"

"You don't look fine to me." Kari said.

"If I had my glasses right now, I would send you to my dungeons." Ken said trying to look tough.

"If you wanted to do that, you would've already." Kari said.

"I should've too." Ken mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Good, now drink your medicine."

Ken gave up and took a sip of the medicine. "Oh god. What is this?" Ken felt like throwing up from the disgusting taste.

"I know it doesn't taste great but don't worry. I made you dinner to make up for it." Kari explained while Ken reluctantly gulped down the rest of the medicine.

"So what else did you prepare for me? Poison Ivy salad? Fried Worm Rice? Venom Snake rolls?" Kari was disgusted while Ken successfully sickened her.

"Ken, you know I would never do that?" Kari explained. "Anyway, the real dinner is Sushi, Shrimp Fried rice, Stir Fry Chicken, and Pearl Soup."

"Pearl Soup? That's going to be hard my teeth." Ken joked.

Kari was astonished to see Ken actually make a joke. "No silly, its just called Pearl Soup because it looks like it. It's actually rice you know."

"I know what it is." Ken replied. "I am the smartest person in the world you know."

"Anyway, let me help you up." Kari said and helped Ken sit up. "The soups hot right now but it'll be okay."

Kari took the bowl and the spoon. She blew softly into the bowl while stirring the soup around with the spoon. Then scooped some soup into the spoon and blew lightly into it. She fed it to Ken.

Ken was embarrassed. "You don't need to feed me. I can do it myself."

"Come on Ken." Kari replied. "Your injured right now and I don't think you can hold up your hand without hurting yourself."

"Really?" Ken smirked. "I bet I can." Ken tried to lift his arm but with no success. The pain was too much for him and he gave up.

"I told you so." Kari said victoriously.

"Then I won't eat." Ken said and turned his head away.

"Look Ken. You need to eat ok?" Kari said. "If you don't, how are you suppose to get enough energy to do whatever you want?"

"Even if I want to throw you in my dungeon?"

"Whatever you want, just eat ok?"

Ken was confused on how Kari could sacrifice herself for the good of him. He was reluctant but let Kari feed him anyway.

Kari blew gently at the soup to cool it down first. Then she inserted the spoon into Ken's mouth. He drank it slowly but kept his eye on Kari the whole time. Kari tried not to blush. Again, Kari blew gently at the soup to cool it and then fed it to Ken. Once Ken finished the soup, Kari moved on to the next parts of the meal. She took some sushi and placed it in Ken's mouth. When Ken felt Kari's smooth hands touch his lip so gently, he felt happy. Kari blushed again but continued to feed Ken the rest of his dinner.

"Well Ken. Congratulations. You have finished everything I made." Kari said.

"What happened to dessert?" Ken questioned.

Kari completely forgot about dessert. 'Oh shoot, what am I suppose to make in such a short time?" She asked herself.

"Well?" Ken waited.

Suddenly, Kari kissed Ken. Kari pulled back and blushed. Ken didn't know really what to say. Wormmon who was watching all this time saw that Ken was changing good again little by little.

"Thanks Kari." Ken complimented. "I had a wonderful meal."

"Anytime." Kari smiled happily.

"And a romantic dessert." Ken added.

Kari blushed. Wormmon smiled. 'Ken's good again! I think.' Wormmon thought.

"Hey Ken?" Wormmon tested his theory. "Once you're better again, can we go see what your parents look like?"

"Sure." Ken replied and smiled.

Then the room started to rumble. "Earthquake!" Kari screamed and covered her head.

"It can't be." Ken explained. "We're flying right now."

"Then what's happening?" Kari asked as the shaking continued.

Ken got up but only to fall down again. "Kari, help me over to the main room."

"Ok." Kari helped Ken walk over to the main room. Many screens were white until Ken typed in a few buttons and viewed what's happening outside. Pegasusmon and Halsemon were bombing the base.

"Ken!" TK screamed into the screen. "If you don't let Kari go, you can say bye-bye to your base."

Ken sighed. "I'm sorry Kari. This is all my fault. You shouldn't be here."

"It's ok." Kari comforted him. "We can explain this to them."

Ken smiled and nodded. Kari helped Ken walk out of the room. The two were walking down a hallway when the wall beside them started to crack open. Digmon appeared there and the others flew in as well.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted. 

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOVLE TO… FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted. "Get away from him."

"Wait, he's already injured." Kari protested. "You don't have to hurt him more."

"Are you nuts?" Davis yelled at her. "He's the Digimon Emperor!"

Kari was about to protest but Ken stopped her. "It's ok Kari. I'll handle this." Kari was still supporting Ken up.

"Look, I know I caused a lot of trouble and I'm sorry ok? You have to forgive me." Ken said.

"Hmm…" Davis spoke. "How about no. Flamedramon!" Davis ordered Flamedramon to attack Ken.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

The blast was going straight for Ken but Kari turned to protect him. "Kari!" TK yelled.

Acting quickly and ignoring the pain, Ken turned Kari around so he would get hit instead. Kari saw Ken smile but then it quickly changed into an agonizing scream as the blast hit him instead of Kari. The explosion caused both of them to fly back a few feet.

"Kari!" TK was still worried about Kari rather than Ken. Everyone ran towards them and stood above the two.

"Ken." Kari shook Ken but he wouldn't wake up. "Ken!" Kari raised his voice. She looked around. "We've got to get him to a hospital." Everyone was mesmerized by Ken's brave act. Kari picked him up and transported through the gate to the real world again. Everyone followed as well.

They all ended up in Ken's apartment room. Ken's parents noticed the noise and rushed in to see what happened. When they entered they saw Ken unconscious and Kari picking him up. They didn't seem to notice or care about anyone else.

"Hurry up and call the ambulance!" Kari yelled at them. Ken's mom rushed to the phone and called right away.

Ken was rushed to the hospital and the digi-destined were there as well. The wait for the doctor to come out seemed like milleniums to Kari. But finally, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Kari asked.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm…" Kari searched for the right word to say. "I'm his friend."

"Where are his parents?"

"Right here." Ken's dad said. The doctor turned to them and gave them Ken's status.

"Ken has some burns on his back. It seems like he was trying to save someone from a falling piece of wood that was on fire." Kari noticed his parents covering their mouth. Something bad happened. "He also has a lot of bruises and a injured arm and leg. But with some rest here, he'll be all right." Kari noticed that Ken's parents were smiling and thanking the doctor. That was a good sign.

"You can go see him but don't stay too long, he needs rest." The doctor gave his warnings.

Ken's parents went up to Kari. "Thank you for bringing Ken back." Ken's mom said.

"Is he ok?" Kari asked. They two parents nodded. "Can I go see him?"

"I suppose." Ken's dad replied.

Kari rushed into the room to see Ken lying on the bed. She walked up to him, grabbed a chair, and sat down right beside him. Kari took his hand and grabbed on it tightly. "You'll get better. I promise." Kari said shedding tears.

Ken woke up to eye Kari crying for him. "What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"You're awake!" Kari yelled surprisingly. Ken's parents finished talking with everyone else and they walked in and stopped at the door to see what the two are doing.

"Well, you brought me back I see." Ken said looking around as Kari nodded.

"I hope you aren't mad." Kari replied.

"No, I'm actually quite happy."

"That's good."

"Hey Kari?" Ken asked and Kari looked at him. "How about you make me another meal sometime?"

Kari smiled. "Sure. Once you get better."

"Under one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"That you serve dessert right now."

Both Ken and Kari smiled. Kari moved closer to Ken and gave him a deep blissful kiss. In the digital world, Wormmon saw all the control spires disappear one by one. He smiled and was happy to know that Ken really did have a change of heart.

Well, I'm done that. Whew… is it good? Review people! I'm off to write my next story.


End file.
